


The Vignette of the Black Butterfly

by KuroiYuki88



Series: HKT48 Monologue Series [4]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, HKT48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought ignited by a simple lip brushing from her vice left the captain's mind unable to focus during the theater show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vignette of the Black Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> It is a little different from the monologue series although it is included in the collection. Why "Vignette" instead of "Monologue"? Because it was nothing but simple thought.

"CHIICHAN'S LIPS ARE SO SOFT!!"

The loud, happy exclamation could be heard by everyone at the backstage as the source of noise was running back to the dressing room with a wide grin on her face. Following behind the long-haired girl was her partner in the performance--the one whose lips were said to be soft. The short-haired girl couldn't contain the stupid grin she had on her face after the other girl stole a kiss during their performance. She felt a little flushed from listening to the exclamation though.

"Mou, Nacchan~" she said as she entered the dressing room to prepare for the next song. Sure she was delighted with the brief lips brushing but it didn't mean she would want her to shout out like that!

She took off her costume--the black frilly dress with a black-and-maroon corset that emphasized her waistline, and changed into the monochrome-with-silver-accent top-and-bottom as fast as she could. When she were done, she looked around for her partner and found her not wearing the coat of her next costume yet. The sight of her bare shoulders got her inhaling deep. She loved the sight of her back way too much.

She found herself walking across the dressing room to the oblivious girl, but stopped her feet midway when she felt the eyes of the other members on her and turned to the door instead. She heaved a sigh as she walked to the backstage. Her mind replayed the brief kissing scene all over again and she couldn't help it when her lips spread and formed a grin. Oh well, she thought. It wasn't like the kiss was something she regularly did with her partner during the performance--most of time they just faked it. The occasion was a special one as it was a show to celebrate her birthday.

Still, it would be a huge, big lie if she said she didn't enjoy the link between them. There was something between them that she could never understand, like how they were at ease with each other, for instance. Or how she would get a little jealous when her partner played around with the other girls in the group. She found herself wanting attention from the girl, who was currently putting on a serious expression on her face for their next performance, and oblivious to her glance at her.

She loved it when the other girl teased her whenever she did something wrong. She loved it whenever she clang to her. She loved it when she exposed her uneasiness to her. She loved it when she could spend time with her--even if the first time they went out for a meal together with just the two of them was just a few days earlier.

She was so immersed in her mind that she almost failed to notice it was already the time to enter the stage again. She was lucky her short-haired close friend tapped her shoulder to bring her back to earth just in time, and she noticed a little jealousy in her gaze. She shrugged it off for the time being as she whispered a 'thanks' before she took a deep breath and let her mind focused for the next performance. 

She took another glance at her partner, and noticed that she was doing the same as her. Both of them let out a smile and nodded at each other. It gave her a small relief. Still, a tinge of sadness filled her when she thought of how the other girl did not seem to be affected by the kiss as much as her. She told herself that she should not keep recalling the memory of the brief kiss for the sake of the ongoing performance. They had their responsibility as the captain and the co-captain to make sure that the team delivered a great performance.

She took another deep breath as she walked out to the stage. She thought to herself, let's get this done, and maybe she could talk to her partner about the kiss later.

Or, perhaps, continue where they left.


End file.
